Verborrágico
by Bruh M
Summary: Não é uma bela imagem esta que se formou em sua mente? Eu e Tori-san abraçados? É, eu sei que é uma bela imagem. HATORI/AAYAME. POV AAYA-KUN // FICLET SHOUNEN-AI


**Fandon:** Fruits Basket  
**Gênero:** Shounen-ai, Flufy.  
**Ship:** Hatori/Aayame  
**Sinopse: **Não é uma bela imagem esta que se formou em sua mente? Eu e Tori-san abraçados? É, eu sei que é uma bela imagem.  
**N/A:** aqui o que manda é a **verborragia**. Literalmente. Ao ler, pensem que seria um desabafo de Aaya, dito de uma vez só, sem ao menos respirar. É rápido, muito rápido. Por isso, mais parece uma conversa unilateral, onde só o Aaya fala e alguém escuta. (se é que alguém escutaria isso, coitadinho do Aaya ^^). Bom, foi nisso que pensei enquanto escrevia a fic, vai ajudar na compreensão. Ah, outra coisa, deixei Mayu-chan e Mine-san de fora para manter um clima yaoi mais leve. Eles ainda são amaldiçoados pelos 12 signos.

* * *

**Verborrágico  
**por Bruh M.

Tori-san nunca foi muito de falar. Não é adepto de palavras, ao contrário de mim. Não que ele fosse "mudo", mas o silêncio é algo apreciado por ele. Pensando bem, minha vida sempre foi cercada de homens silenciosos, com exceção do Gure-san lógico… contudo, Yuki, Tori… bem, acho que vocês entenderam.

Enfim. Por este silêncio todo de Tori-san e minha nada discreta tagarelice, posso dizer com estranha clareza que Tori-san pouco se importava com isso. Quero dizer, eu falava e falava e falava sem parar e dele, nunca ouvi um "Cala a boca, Aaya!"

É… realmente, disso eu nunca ouvi dele.

As minhas piadinhas o aborrecem, minhas manias não o agradam, Tori-san me olha torto, se por acaso apareço na sua casa (sem avisar) para lhe mostrar o meu último croqui de roupa desenhado ou confeccionado, mas de modo algum, de modo algum, me manda embora de sua casa. Ligo para ele altas horas da noite e ele me ouve, reclamo, canto, deixo-o envergonhado de nossas estripulias colegiais… sei que lendo assim, posso parecer egoísta, mas me compreenda por favor! Se Tori-san não existisse na minha vida… nem sei que do seria capaz!

Porque apesar de tudo, Tori-san é o meu _freio_.

Isso é um fato, certeza confirmada e carimbada por todos. Sem ele, acredite, eu seria capaz de voar para longe, muito longe… bater minhas asas gloriosas em meio a tudo e a nada. Ainda bem que serpentes não têm asas, não é mesmo? Se há alguém neste mundo que possa me impedir de qualquer coisa, esse alguém é Hatori Sohma. E eu viro (Gure-san perdoe-me o trocadilho) um cachorrinho perto dele. Obedeço a suas ordens, oh sim, sem pestanejar. Sim, sim, digam o que quiserem, grandes tolos, eu o obedeço de bom grado! Literalmente, me jogo em seus braços! Oh, como eu gosto de fazer isso!

Gosto tanto de estar ao lado dele que pouco me importo com circunstâncias. Circunstância é coisa supérflua. Confesso que já armei situações para ele vir atrás de mim (mesmo que por obrigação), já bati em sua porta tantas e quantas vezes procurando consolo e um quê de carinho.

Tá, tudo bem, este último é realmente raro de acontecer. Tori-san não é carinhoso, Tori-san é prático. Pensando bem, além de Kana-chan nunca o vi dedicar carinho a mais ninguém. Meu belo e querido Dragão, a vida não é fácil para nós, todavia, não canso nunca em dizer que se depender de mim, Tori-san será e é o ser mais afortunado deste mundo.

Sim, eu sonho alto, não quer dizer, porém, que meus sonhos sejam inalcançáveis. Sim, por que… quem mais neste mundo poderia abraçá-lo sem que se transformasse? Quem mais? Ninguém, não é? Só eu posso me debruçar no seu pescoço sem medo, e em parte, Tori-san pode me retribuir o abraço sem êxito algum.

Não é uma bela imagem esta que se formou em sua mente, caro leitor? Eu e Tori-san abraçados? Juntinhos e felizes? É, eu sei que é uma bela imagem.

Quem mais chama o Tori-san de _Tori-san_ se não eu? Ok, o Gure-san não conta, afinal o Trio Amigos do Peito tem o seu jeito particular de nomear seus integrantes. O fato é que ele resmunga, faz careta, mas nunca pôs em palavras o seu desagrado por este apelido. Afinal, Tori-san é um nome bonitinho, você não acha? Eu, com certeza. E outra, se ele nunca disse uma palavra sequer sobre o apelido, só posso concluir que ele gosta!

Aaahh, como eu gosto do Tori-san!

Ele gosta de sorvete. E de café também. É eu sei, é meio estranho os dois juntos, mas se você pensar com clareza, não é nada assim muito extravagante. Ora, é só sorvete com café! Quente e gelado. Doce e amargo… não te convenceu? Pense de outra forma: Aaya e Hatori, Hatori e Aaya… viu? Combina.

De creme ou de chocolate, sabor mais leve ou sabor mais forte, não importa. Existe sempre uma caixinha de isopor da sorveteria em minhas mãos quando chego a sua casa para visitá-lo. De surpresa lógico. Sei que, apesar de adorar minha exótica companhia, se eu ligo avisando antes ele dirá que têm muito trabalho a ser feito. Medicina não é brincadeira, ele dirá. Ignoro, como sempre faço e lhe trago sua sobremesa predileta. E Tori-san sabe que eu sei que ele gosta de sorvete. E Tori-san sabe que eu uso o seu paladar para conseguir o que quero dele.

Foi deste modo, com sabor de sorvete de baunilha que consegui seu primeiro beijo. O segundo tinha sabor de morango, o terceiro de frutas tropicais e bem… todos os outros seguintes já não precisavam mais do sabor do sorvete para camuflar. De início eram gelados, tentativos, tímidos a princípio. Os demais eram quentes, aconchegantes, com gostinho de quero mais.

Certo, eu fiquei todo molinho quando ele me beijou. Seu sorriso era leve, aquele sorriso de lado, tímido que eu tanto adoro, e eu soube que ele gostou tanto quanto eu. Devo dizer que, hoje, pensando a respeito, não me recordo muito bem de quem beijou quem. A verdade foi que nos beijamos e nos beijamos porque queríamos que isso acontecesse.

Também pudera, nem o frio Hatori Sohma é imune ao meu charme. Ok ok, não me olhe desse jeito. Não sou nada imune a ele, também. Nunca neguei esse fato a ninguém. Muito menos a ele.

Espera. Oh, grande, magnífica, esplendorosa descoberta: eu não _só_ gosto do Tori-san, eu o amo. AMO! Com todas essas três letrinhas juntas. Se não for amor ainda não inventaram uma palavra para explicar melhor. Somos diferentes, somos iguais, não me canso de usar clichê para me referir ao Tori-san. Mesmo que nossa vida seja repleta de não-clichês, ainda assim, eu e ele, Aayame e Hatori Sohma, somos como o mais belo e lindo e esperado clichê de todos.

Entenda, eu quero recitar minhas poesias (ele as acha entediante), dançar a Dança do Amor (ainda consigo fazê-lo dançar comigo!), velar seu sono (já reparou como Tori-san é lindo, dormindo?), assisti-lo trabalhar (adoro aquele jaleco branco), passar os dias, os meses, os anos, a vida ao lado dele. Sentir o seu perfume crítico com o tabaco dos seus cigarros, almoçar e jantar, seja na minha casa, na sua, no consultório ou na loja. Assistir a primeira neve cair, as flores de sakura florescerem, as folhas do outono mancharem a calçada e o calor do verão aquecer seu rosto sério.

É clichê sim, pouco me importo.

Eu o amo, não preciso de rótulos para isso.

Tori-san está aqui, ao meu lado, junto a mim. O que mais posso querer nesta vida senão a ele? Nada, mais nada. Absolutamente nada. Mais nad-

- Aaya…

- Sim, Tori-san.

- São três horas da manhã. Você quer, por favor, parar de falar? Estou tentando dormir…

- Mas Toooori-saaaaan, estou cantando para você dormir melhor…

- Hunf. Você está resmungando sobre primavera, verão… essas besteiras todas desta sua cabeçinha de vento.

- Você ouviu…?

- Cada palavra.

- … e concorda?

- Cada palavra.

- Hihihi. Eu sabia.

* * *

**N/A²:** como eu gostei de escrever isso! Como diz uma comunidade no Orkut: "Hatori alguém-pra-casar Sohma". Eu **coração** Hatori. _Quer casar comigo?_ Hahahahahaha. Minha primeira fic de Furuba! Tô feliz de estrear outro fandon que adoro. Já derramei muitas lágrimas lendo e assistindo Furuba e como estou relendo de novo, bateu essa idéia maluca aqui de escrever sobre esses dois. Adoro Hatori/Mayu, mas realmente, brecha de yaoi em Furuba é o que não falta. Vocês gostaram? Digam, please! _*olhar de Shigure abandonado*_

**Início:** 11/12/2008 – 11:00  
**Término:** 11/12/2008 – 14:50


End file.
